Growing Up
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: This is a three part series showing the romance between Neville Smith the son of Zacharias Smith & Megan Jones and Cecily Macmillan the daughter of Ernie Macmillan & Susan Bones .It fits into Bittersweet & Finding Forgiveness, although this is next gen
1. Chapter 1 Brewing Potions

The cool breeze swept in through the open window, waking Zacharias up lazily. He stretched his arms over his head, thinking that it was very late, and he was the last one to rise. He was pleased that when he shifted to look at the clock he found Megan still in the bed. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, rubbing the sleep from his face and looked over at his still-asleep wife. The blanket had slipped past her shoulder blades, and he traced the small scar on her back, leaning over to kiss it. He paused to savor in the scent of her. As he continued dotting her back with kisses, he slowly lowered the blanket to admire her. He had a hard time believing that they'd been together for nearly eighteen of his thirty-five years. He ran a hand down her side, and was about to properly wake her when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

He looked over his shoulder, looking back in anticipation, and carefully covered her, flicking his wand to open the door.

Seventeen year old Neville stood in the open doorway peering in. He was biting his lip and his hands were shoved into his trousers' pockets.

"Come in Nev. Something wrong?"

He shook his head, but didn't meet his father's eyes, looking everywhere in the room except at Zach.

"Nev –"

"Is Mum asleep?" he interrupted.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Now, Neville met his father's eyes, but other than that didn't change his stance.

"I'm sure," Zacharias said carefully. He inched closer to Megan, who had begun to stir. Zach put his hand firmly on Megan's back, keeping her still, adding in a loud whisper, "Your Mum's sleeping, Neville. Come on in and sit with me. What's bothering you?"

Neville spared a glance for his Mum and seeing that she was indeed asleep, came in, closing the door with a quick look into the corridor first. "It's…about…potions. I –"

"Potions?" Zach relaxed his hand on his wife's back as the rest of his body tensed up. "Potions," he repeated, motioning for his son to join him on the bed.

Neville walked over slowly, standing next to the bed until finally sitting on the edge. He looked at Zach, but looked away, avoiding his father's eyes.

Zach put a hand on his son's arm, and waited for him to start.

"There's this girl at school," he blurted out. Zach was even more confused.

"What…what girl? And what does this have to do with potions?"

"I don't want to say who. I…"

"Not Becky, the one you dated last year?"

"No, not Becky. A different girl. She's…I don't want to say who."

"Do we know her? Is she _taking_ potions?"

He met his father's eye briefly, but didn't answer that question.

"Neville, you know that I'm an Auror. I see things, and potions are not something –"

"Not those kinds of potions, Dad. What kind of a prat do you think I am? Girl potions." He raised his eyebrows and Zach had no idea, wishing that he'd let Megan make her presence known.

"I don't know what girl potions are, Neville. What are you talking about?"

"Well, she doesn't even know I exist. I mean, she does know – we're friends at school and…we've, you know, when she's not with someone else and –"

"You've what, Neville?"

"You know. It's not a big deal – we're friends. But I want more, and I don't want, and she hangs around with Teddy Lupin. He thinks he's cool with his color changing hair and his…oh, never mind," he said, starting to get up.

"His what, Nev?" Zacharias' hand on his son kept him sitting on the bed. Usually, Neville was a confident boy. He did well in school, passed his OWLs easily and had been on the Quidditch team since fourth year. Zach wasn't used to this side of him. Neville Smith wasn't one to splutter about like this.

"He…he makes himself all big, you know, like you." Neville pointed to Zacharias' bicep.

"Like me? You mean he grows his muscles."

"And other things. Just snaps his fingers, and he's…well, all the girls love it and he knows it, and he does it all the time, and she…this girl I like, she's always with him and…how am I supposed to compete with that, Dad?"

"Neville, you don't –"

"I don't want to hear it! I know he's a fool, but I could never have that kind of body. Look at me."

"You have a –"

"I know. I work bloody damn hard to be in this shape. I'm the fastest Seeker in all four Houses, and it's still not enough."

"You can't make someone like you back, Neville," he said gently.

"She _likes_ me; when he's not around. We get along, and we hang out and we see each other…places, well, we hang out places, and we've…well, we've, _you know_, but she thinks I'm only her friend who sometimes…, but I'm tired of being second, and when I try to –"

Megan went to roll over, but Zach was too quick for her, shifting his body to hide that she was really awake, and pushed his hand deeper into her back to keep her down, taking Neville by the elbow and drawing his attention back to himself.

"You've tried things with this girl? Done things?"

"Not much, but I think she likes Teddy more and I don't want –"

"'Not much' is how _you_ got here."

"I know – that's why I want the potions –"

"You're going to give this girl a potion without her knowing it? Neville! You really shouldn't even be…I mean you're too young for –"

"Too young? Dad." Zach paused. He wasn't sure how he felt about the look in Neville's eyes as his son continued. "What's my best subject, Dad?"

Zach closed his eyes and opened them with a sigh. "Maths."

"Yes, Dad. Maths. I know when my birthday is. You were the same age I am now when I was born, which means –"

"That was different."

"It wasn't different. That's a cop-out, and you know it."

"It's not anything of the sort. We were at war. We were going to die – _actually die_. It was different than competing with Teddy Lupin for a girl. Is this girl of age, Neville?"

"Almost."

"Almost. Listen, Neville, there's no way –"

"No way what, Dad? I'm of age, and she will be as well. S-soon. She'll be of age soon. I'm an adult wizard and I can do –"

"Then why are you here asking my permission about potions? Listen to what you've already told me. This girl is not only shagging you, she's shagging Teddy, and you want to slip prevention potions into her pumpkin juice. Why don't you just give her a love potion and avoid the middle man?"

"Do you think I could do that?"

Zacharias stared at his oldest son. "No, Neville, I do not think that you could do that. Even if I wasn't an Auror, I'm your father and I have my own daughters."

"She's not shagging him. Or me. Not really."

"Neville." Zach rubbed his head, putting pressure on his forehead, his head aching suddenly, the pain coming from out of nowhere. He rubbed his hands across his face. "So your plan is to shag this girl when you get back to school and you'd like your parents to brew you a potion to make that easier on the two of you? Is that correct?"

Neville stared horrified at his father. "Well, I…I'm not planning on as we exit the train or in the carriages on the way to the Sorting Feast, but yeah. I was thinking that…I might. Yes. But I wasn't asking you to brew the potions – you and Mum are obviously rubbish at it. I thought someone else could help with that."

"What makes you think we're rubbish at it?"

"I'm the oldest of eight kids, Dad. Eight. Maths, remember."

Zach stared at his son, trying his best to control his temper. His voice was tight, teeth a bit clenched as he enunciated each of his son's names. "_That_, Neville Michael Smith is really over the line, but since you are a grown wizard, I'll tell you our little secret. Your mother and I are not rubbish at making the potion – we simply choose _not_ to make the potion. We like our little family."

"Little family?"

The laugh in his voice was almost too much for Zach to take, but luckily an unexpected voice offered a new suggestion, effectively changing the subject. "Susan Finnigan is excellent at potions. I'm sure she'd be happy to help." Both men stared openmouthed at Megan.

"Oh," Zach said in a surprised tone. "You're awake."

"Oh, sweet Merlin, no, Mum. Mrs. Finnigan can't help with…I mean, just no."

"Why, sweetheart? I'm sure Auntie Susan would be happy to help you. You're like a son to her and Uncle Seamus."

"Oh, Mum," he stammered, adding, "I'll talk to you later, Dad. I think I'll go have some tea. Gran says that always helps."

He closed the door behind him and Zach turned back to Megan. He bent over her and kissed her. She raked her hand through his hair with a smile.

"I wonder," he said, pausing to kiss her neck. "I wonder who this girl is who's captured our son's heart. Or his –"

"Zach! Wasn't it obvious?"

"No."

"No? I think you're losing your touch. Who didn't he want to brew his special potion?"

"Susan."

"And who has a pretty teenage daughter?"

"Oh, you're not serious? Cecily? Oh fuck, Megan, Cecily's the girl he's _almost_ shagging."

She nodded, exhaling deeply.

"I don't envy our son that."

"Cecily's a fine young lady."

"There's no doubt about that." He stopped speaking as he moved his mouth along her shoulder and down her arm, pausing to admire his wife's body. "I had a hard enough time with _your_ Dad. What kind of time is Neville going to have asking Seamus Finnigan to date his step-daughter?"

"Isn't he still confined to the Loch?"

"Do you really think that will really hold him in if he finds Neville with Cecily…brewing a potion?"

"You don't think they would –"

"_We did_."

"Oh Zach. Merlin's pants, he's only the first."

"Mmm, hmm." He stopped what he was doing to lay back against the headboard, his hand still in Megan's hair, not sure if he should be worried for his son's safety when Seamus found out, or his own.


	2. Chapter 2Finding What You're Looking For

Neville took a deep breath. Spring. The last Hogsmeade weekend. He turned out his pockets. Four galleons. _That's not too bad_, he silently shrugged. He headed over to Honeyduke's, but was stopped by a strange sound coming from the nearby wooded area. They really weren't supposed to go in there, but it sounded like crying. He thought that perhaps an animal had gotten hurt or one of the younger students. He pocketed his coins and headed in the direction of the weeping.

He was surprised to find her here. His heart skipped a beat and he smoothed his shirt down, finger combing his unruly hair. _Why hadn't I bothered with it this morning? _ He reached out his hand, calling out her name quietly so he didn't startle her.

"Cecily? Are you all right?"

Her head jerked around and he could see that she'd been crying for a while now. Her face was blotchy and streaked with both wet and dry tracks of tears. Her sleeve was torn and there was a lengthy run in her tights. She had mud stains on her knees and her hands, and just as he was about to ask her again if she were all right, she laughed. It was mostly a laugh but there was a sob in there as well, and she smiled wanly at him.

"I must look a real mess."

Neville nodded. "You really do, Cecily. What's happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked, staring at the skin showing through the tears in her clothes.

She shook her head. "Not…no, no one hurt me. I ran into the woods and I fell a couple of times. It was hard to see…I was crying and…" Her voice drifted off, but then she said a name. "Teddy."

"Lupin? Is he here in Hogsmeade? I thought he left school last year."

Cecily nodded. "I saw him. I…We've been owling all year and I thought he was going to surprise me this weekend."

"Did he?"

She laughed, her hands pulling on the buttons of her jumper. She looked down at her fingers. "Yes. He surprised me. He was snogging Victoire Weasley behind her uncle's shop. He didn't know that I…she did, and she saw me, and…and she laughed at me. I ran away." She spread her hands to show off her injuries and her torn fabric. "I'm so stupid. Why doesn't he like me?"

"He's a bloody prat that's why. He's the stupid one, Cecily. Who could not like you?" He moved closer to her, squatting down to sit back on the heels of his feet. He added, "You're much prettier than Victoire." She looked at him and their eyes met. Neville felt his face get hot. She was going to laugh at him now, he just knew it, but he stood up and took a step towards her before she could, and he didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he reached out and moved her hair – the pieces that had become stuck to the wet on her face. He twisted it behind her ear and let his finger gently slide down her cheek. "Much prettier," he whispered.

He pulled his wand from inside his jacket pocket and moved it very slowly over Cecily's body. He started at her open collar and moved down to the tear in her elbow and when he was done, her clothes were all repaired, the mud gone.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He smiled gently at her. "Mum taught me that spell. She said that a man should know how to mend his own clothes."

"Let me guess – your Dad doesn't know how."

"He's rubbish at those repair and cleaning spells. He can cook and fix things, but a hole in a sock brings him to his knees. He needs to be nice to Mum for days before she'll mend his work robes." He turned to walk away, but glanced back, adding, "I was going to Honeyduke's. Do you want to tag along?"

Cecily smiled at him and nodded. She skipped the two steps over the join him and as they exited the wood, she put her hand in his, lacing her fingers through his. He was afraid to look at her, knowing she was only showing off for Teddy, but when he glanced around the cobbled street, Teddy was nowhere to be seen. He tightened his grip on Cecily's hand and smiled to himself. _Maybe spending the summer at the Macmillans wouldn't be so bad after all_.

*****

Neville sat in the pile of straw trying to stare at the sheep. It was pointless to stare at the Demiguise. Whenever he focused on one, they went invisible. He'd swear that they didn't like him. He hadn't gotten the hand of the rivens they made in the grass that made it easier to see them. At least, it did for most people who spend any time at all with them. Seamus, a city boy at heart wasn't too bad, and he relished in chiding Neville for his city ways.

His breath caught in his throat. He stared at the dirty wool on the sheep's back, trying his best not to watch as Cecily returned from her morning run. She and Seamus jogged each morning that it wasn't raining, so all in all, not very much here in the Highlands. It was hot today, and she stopped to laugh at something her stepfather said, but then Seamus was off to the main house for a shower and breakfast and Cecily began to stretch. After a moment or two, she took off her t-shirt, leaving only a very tight tank top. She reached down to her toes. Once. Twice. Five times. He could see her breasts each time she bent over – so lovely and he knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. There was a shine on her skin from sweat, and he wasn't sure if Cecily knew that he liked to look at her or how much. How could she not have noticed, though? He also always wondered if this was the day that Seamus caught him staring at his stepdaughter's breasts.

His eyes darted around. Seamus Finnigan scared the fuck out of him. Even if Neville hadn't known about his past, it worried him when they were alone together. Could he read his mind about Cecily? Merlin, Neville hoped not. In his musings, he hadn't noticed that Cecily moved closer and was leaning over him, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Are you all right, Neville? You seem a bit distracted."

He smiled, but said nothing. He only had a couple more weeks here and then back home to decide on working, traveling or MAGIs. He would miss the quiet here. He would miss Cecily the most. Not the sheep, though; not at all. He looked into her face. There was something different about the way she was looking at him. He could feel his heartbeat quickening and he was afraid that she would notice the tightening of his trousers. He was about to change his position to make his affections for her less noticeable when she startled him by putting one leg on each side of him and sat on his lap.

"Cecily –" was all he could get out because at that moment, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. On his mouth. Her tongue slid inside and he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do: kiss or breathe? There was no hesitation however as his arms went around her and pulled her against his chest. The change in placement offset his balance and he fell backwards, taking her down on top of him.

As their kiss ended, she let her head rest in the crook of his neck, her hands smoothing over his shirt. She very deftly unbuttoned it and slid her warm hands over his chest. His eyes closed involuntarily and it was all he could do not to groan out loud. She tilted her head and breathed in his ear – he closed his eyes, wondering if he could pass out from what she was doing to him – and she said, no she directed him, "Hay loft."

She got up and walked towards the barn, turning back only once to look at him. He sat up on his elbows to watch her walk away. _Merlin, but she had a nice arse_. Neville fell back down in the grass, his breathing trying to catch up with his heart.

*****

"My knickers, Neville. Where are my bleeding knickers?"

"Forget your knickers, Cecily. Come back here." He held out his hand for her and she smiled. She was thinking about it. This had been two weeks of pure pleasure. For the most part, the hay loft was their place, but he really enjoyed that one time in her bedroom – soft pillows, comfortable mattress, empty house. He'd never felt so warm, but the house was too risky. He watched her scurrying around the loft looking for the remnants of her clothes, but he wanted her back in his arms. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was completely naked and they had just –

"What was that?"

"Don't sound so worried, Cecily. Come here. I'll keep you safe."

A voice came from outside. "Cecily, darlin'. Where've ya gone? Your Mam's lookin' for ya."

"Oh fuck!"

"Why Neville," Cecily teased. "I've never heard you use such language. Who'll keep who safe?" She stood straight up, putting her hand on her hip. _Merlin's pants, she was beautiful_. She moved closer as he stared and she finally snapped her fingers at him. "Neville!" she said in a hoarse whisper when he grabbed her and pulled her down again. He was about to kiss her when she writhed against him and he moaned.

"Cecily!" Seamus' voice was getting closer and then Susan's added to the chorus, but she was talking a bit quieter to Seamus although just as insistently and then Seamus added, "When I find that boy…"

They didn't need to hear the rest of _that_ sentence. Cecily handed Neville his trousers. She didn't need to say anything as he grabbed them from her and pulled them on, leaving his pants lost in the straw.

"He can't find me here, Cecily. He'll kill me."

"Yes, he will. Now, finish getting dressed."

The voices were getting closer. "Are these yours?" he taunted, holding up a pair of pink striped knickers on his finger.

"Hand them over."

"Make me," he teased.

Cecily crossed her arms over her still naked chest, jutting her chin out. "I'll just wait for Seamus to come in here. I'm sure he can get my knickers back from you easily enough."

Neville's face went white and he didn't hesitate tossing them over to her along with her bra that had mysteriously gotten into his trouser pocket.

She stopped dressing, her shirt half buttoned and she looked at him as he stared at her. "Get dressed! Where's your shirt? What do you keep looking at?"

"You. You're beautiful," he said with such reverence that she stopped and crawled closer to him, letting him touch her again. She moved into his arms and began to kiss him once more.

They didn't notice when the barn door swung open.

His hands cupped her arse and he and Cecily both gasped as she pushed against him with her body causing another grunt deep in his throat.

They didn't' hear the boots scuff on the rungs as the ladder was climbed.

Neville was about to slip off her knickers, kissing anything he could reach.

"Cecily, lass –"

This was said quietly from the top of the ladder, but then time stood still until Neville stopped what he was doing and focused on the man staring at them from the ladder, his mouth agape. Neville couldn't move and he knew what he looked like as he and Seamus locked eyes. He was shirtless, his trousers open. Cecily might as well have been shirtless as well since her breast had been in Neville's mouth, leaving with an audible pop, their hips in mid-thrust.

It was very quiet and then Seamus spoke. "Neville, me lamb, we need to talk."

"Oh fuck," was Neville's only response.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Conversations

Zacharias stretched his arms over his head and glanced at the clock on the wall above the door. Ten in the morning. This day was dragging. He really needed something to liven it up. He opened the folder on his desk and read the name at the top of the case sheet. Gregory Goyle. What trouble had he gotten into this time? He closed the folder with a thump and drummed his fingers on it several times before coming to the executive decision that this morning needed more coffee. He glared into his empty cup and realized that he would have to go down to the cafeteria. Maybe Brian wanted to take a walk with him. Standing, he reached for his robes.

The office door slammed open, bouncing off the filing cabinet behind it. Zach discovered his reflexes worked fine and jumped back from his desk, the wand sliding into his hand almost instantaneously, and he pointed it at the man barging in. His mouth dropped open in surprise as he looked at Seamus Finnigan standing in his office, red-faced and actually being held back by his wife.

"Seamus. What are you doing here?" His voice remained calm, but still very surprised, and he took a step forward, but did not lower his wand so much as a millimeter. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Seamus so agitated. Surveying his friends, he was relieved not to see a wand in Seamus' hand. "Why don't you have a seat? Is everything all right?"

"T'anks. I'll stand. Does it look like everything's all right? Did you know?" His voice lowered, laced with something like restrained rage, and Seamus took another step forward, pulling his arm from Susan's grip.

"Did I know what?" Zach asked.

"About your feckin' bastard!"

"My what?"

"Neville."

"Neville?"

Seamus' voice went up in a mocking version of Zacharias'. "_'My what? Neville?_' Have ya got a feckin' hearing problem, man?"

Zacharias inhaled a deep breath trying to overcome his sudden burst of anger. _Who the fuck does Seamus Finnigan –_. He flicked his wand at the low chair against the wall, which moved quickly to slide under Seamus' knees, forcing him to fall backwards into it. "Sit," he ordered. "And wait a minute, Seamus. There's no need to talk –"

Seamus interrupted, pointing his finger to emphasize each word, inflected as an individual curse, and Zacharias knew now that he was undeniably lucky that Seamus had no wand. "Did – you – know?"

"Did I know what? Susan?" he implored, meeting his friend's eyes for the first time. She remained silent, with a hand on Seamus' shoulder, deferring to her him, which surprised Zach. They had grown up together, playing as children, spending seven years in the same House at Hogwarts. He stared at her for a moment with uncertainty before bringing his attention back to Seamus as the angry man continued.

"Did – you – know – that your feckin' bastard of a son is shagging our daughter?"

"I…now, wait a minute, don't talk that way about Neville." Zacharias' rage was building and the wand in his hand was beginning to vibrate. He really needed to step back. He stopped, and looked Seamus in the eye. "There's no need for that, and I…I didn't exactly know that they were shagging. How long?"

"How t'feck should I know? What do you mean 'you didn't exactly know'? What t'feck does that mean?"

"What makes you think that they actually are? Perhaps it was an innocent –"

"What makes me think…." Seamus sat back in the chair, a look of utmost contempt on his face. "For the one t'ing," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a colored square packet, tossing it on Zach's desk. "We found these."

Zach stared at it, waiting for it to do something and then looked back to Susan and Seamus. "What is that?"

"_That_," Seamus began, "is a Muggle condom."

"A what?"

"Oh for feck's sakes, man, don't you know what a condom is?"

"No." He pointed to his chest with the tip of his wand. "Pureblood Wizard. No idea what that is."

"Maybe if ya did, ya wouldn't have so many –"

"Seamus!" Susan finally spoke, looking at Zach and speaking quietly. "It's used for prevention in the Muggle world."

"Prevention?" He looked thoroughly confused and then remembered his talk with Neville. "Oh. Prevention. How does it work? Do you mix it in water? Drink it like a potion?"

"No, ya fool, ya don't drink it."

"Seamus." Susan's tone was becoming edgy herself. She turned back to Zach. "No, it's a covering, like your wand sheath there," she said pointing to his right arm. "You put your," she nodded at him, and tried some hand gestures, but he still did not understand.

"Ya cap the johnny with it," Seamus supplied, a dagger's edge on his voice. "Do ya understand, Smith? Ya put it on your cock! Although, I imagine you and your wife –"

"Seamus, that's enough," Susan said, putting pressure on his shoulder. "Have you seen Cecily, Zach?"

"Cecily? No. I don't understand. So, you found those…Muggle things. That doesn't mean that they're actually shagging, does it? Did you ask Cecily about them?"

"I was about to, but when we went to find the two of them in the barn, Seamus…" she paused long enough to look at Seamus whose scowl deepened. "Seamus found them in the hay loft –"

The implication was clear. "You found them…What?! What have you done to my son? Where's Neville?"

"How t'feck should I –"

Zach raised his wand and Seamus stiffened. "If you found Neville with Cecily, then you must have done something to him. I want to know what you've –"

"Lucky for you and your boy, I was too stunned to do anything. And I didn't have me feckin' wand or we wouldn't be here havin' this conversation."

"Seamus," Susan admonished, but looked at Zacharias, "Do you think that we'd be here looking for them if Seamus had done anything to him? Cecily grabbed Neville's wand from his trousers and she and Neville Apparated to the House. By the time we arrived at the house, Neville had already Apparated away on his own. How the two of them didn't get Splinched is anyone's guess, but once Cecily was dressed, we tried to speak with her and we had a row; a loud, screaming fit that started with the shagging in the barn and ended with she's old enough to do as she pleases. We found more of _those_ things. And then suddenly, she Apparated away."

Zach shook his head slowly. "I haven't seen her. Or Neville. I'll go home straightaway and see if they're with Meg."

"I'll go with ya," Seamus said, standing up.

"No, you will not" Zach said firmly. "You'll go home and pretend that you were never here and I won't arrest you for threatening my son, who is actually a grown wizard and can shag whom he pleases." He immediately regretted that choice of words and turned to Susan, looking sheepish. "If she's there, I'll bring her home. Otherwise, I'll Floo you. Or Meg will." He snatched the condom off his desk and shoved it into his pocket. He didn't wait for them to leave or answer before Apparating home.

*****

Zacharias stood outside his garden door. What would he say to either Meg or Neville? He ran his hand through his hair and waited another moment more. When Seamus didn't follow him home, he put on his happy face and walked in. The kitchen was empty.

"Meg?"

She poked her head in. "Zach. What are you doing home so early?" She seemed genuinely surprised to see him, and he was wishing that they could have had some time alone and forget about his son's sex life. _His son's sex life. Did those words really need to echo in his head?_

"Hey, Meg." He kissed the side of her head. "Is Neville home?"

Her eyes caught his. "No, but I expect him soon."

"He's not at the Macmillan's?"

"He Flooed earlier to say he'd be home tonight. Is everything all right?"

Zach nodded and flopped into his chair. "Mmm hmm."

"Why don't I believe you?" She sat in his lap facing him and began to rub his shoulders. He tilted his head back. She laughed when she heard the bones in his neck crack. "You're getting old, Mr. Smith."

"Old? Aren't you older than me?"

"No, I'm actually not."

He opened one eye. "That's right, you're not. Kiss me, young Mrs. Smith."

Megan brought her face very close to his. He could feel her breath on his face. It had been too long since they were alone and he'd like nothing more than to forget the conversation in his office and the one he would need to have with his son. The quiet of the house reverberated in his ears. If he asked where the kids were, they would come out of the woodwork, so he decided that he would take advantage of this quiet moment while they had it. He leaned forward and kissed Meg, relishing in the taste of her mouth on his. He was beginning to disregard why he had come home early and he thought a moment more about grabbing her and taking her right there on the living room floor when the door in the kitchen swung open, slamming.

Zacharias took a deep breath and rested his head on Megan. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

Neville stopped short when he saw his parents on the chair. "Dad. You're home early."

"Neville. So are you."

"Yeah. I'm just…um…well, you look, um…I'll just be up in my room, alright?"

Zach nodded, and not taking his eyes off of Megan waited for his son to reach the stairs, and then said his name, "Neville."

"Yeah, Dad." He paused, one foot on the lowest stair.

"Your shirt's inside out."

There was a rustling of fabric and Zach knew that Neville was pulling his shirt off followed by the sound of heavy footsteps hurrying up the steps.

Megan's eyebrows furrowed. Zach had never taken his eyes from his wife's. "What's going on, Zach?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. No secrets. How'd you know that his shirt was inside out?"

"I'm an Auror, remember? I saw it when he came in." He paused and smiled at the face she was pulling at him. "I also had a visit this morning from Cecily Macmillan's parents about finding our son shagging their daughter in the hay loft of the Macmillan barn. Apparently, they were right in the middle of it when Seamus Finnigan walked in on them, but luckily for Nev, Seamus was without his wand and so Neville still lives." Zach thought that if he continued talking; if his sentence never ended, he wouldn't actually have to talk about _it_. Megan's mouth dropped open and she slumped back on her knees, nearly losing her balance on his lap, and coming quite close to tumbling off. Zach grabbed her. "Were we ever that young, Meggie?"

"We had Neville that young, love."

He put his head back and then remembered something. He pulled the packet that Seamus had left on his desk, handing it to Megan. "Do you know what this is, Meg?"

She nodded, taking it from his hand and turning it over. "It's a condom. Muggles use it. For…you know…"

She handed it back to him. "I didn't, but Seamus was happy to illustrate."

"Did you want to…use it?"

He looked at his wife and chewed on his lip for a moment, finally shaking his head. "No. Do you?"

"No."

Zacharias let out a long breath and was about to suggest that they go upstairs and speak to Neville about what's going on when there was a knock at the front door. They exchanged a look and Megan looked a bit concerned. "You don't think Seamus –"

"No," he reassured. "He would've Apparated right in. We should probably check the spells around the house before much more time passes, though." He stood, unseating Megan. She stood behind him as he opened the door, and they were both surprised to see Cecily on their front porch. "Cecily. What are you doing here?"

"Is Neville home?" Her voice was higher than usual. Zach could tell that she was trying to remain calm as she fidgeted with the edges of her cardigan. Zach smiled gently at her.

"He is. Why don't I get him for you?"

"Neville," Zach called up the stairs, closing the door. "Cecily Macmillan's here to see you."

Silence.

Then the sound of tumbling furniture and a string of curses fell from Neville's mouth. Megan and Cecily looked at Zach with _that_ look. "I don't know where he could have learned those from." He turned away, trying not to smile.

"Just send her up, Dad."

Cecily took two steps towards the staircase, but Zach's hand on her arm stopped her and he shook his head, gesturing to the sofa.

"Sorry, Nev. You'll need to come down here if you want to entertain Miss Macmillan. She'll be waiting in the sitting room."

Silence.

There was a breath of relief when they heard Neville finally descending the stairs. Zach noticed that he and Cecily exchanged a look, but they didn't speak. Zacharias sat on the chair across from the sofa where Neville seated himself next to Cecily, both teenagers looking at him. Megan touched his shoulder, but he ignored both hints.

"I'll make some tea," Megan offered, walking to the kitchen, holding the door open as she called back, "Zach, could you help me in here? I can't reach the new kettle."

"You can't reach the what? Just use your –"

"Zacharias, I think I asked you to help me in the kitchen."

_Mummy-voice_. It didn't sound as sexy when it was used on him, he thought, following Megan into their kitchen. He stood, leaning on the work top, staring at his wife. The tea couldn't hurt, but this conversation wasn't going to end with a cup of tea. He watched Megan tying the parchment to the owl's leg that she had only a moment ago scribbled on and then shooed him out the open window. He didn't need to ask where _that_ was going as the bird flew north. In fact, he thought as the kettle whistled, the conversation was only going to get louder and longer. Would tea be strong enough when the Finnigans arrived?

_**2**__**nd**__** Author's Note**__: If inclined to comment, please also let me know how the end works. I decided not to show the conversation between the four parents and Neville and Cecily. I thought that it was overkill and redundant and really didn't further the story. I'd be interested to see if anyone has a different take on that view (and welcome it). _


End file.
